


Book of Poetry: Ten

by WingedChickadee



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Poetry, vague emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedChickadee/pseuds/WingedChickadee
Summary: A collection of poems about my Destiny character Ten.





	1. Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> This will Be updated whenever I think of new poems, so, this will almost always be a WIP. Lol.

Over and over  
Ashes to ashes  
Everyone is born and everyone dies  
Except for them  
They die but do not  
Death is but a fleeting status  
Their friends die  
Loved ones disappear  
They do not  
They are a static  
They are the eternal  
Ten stands among the ashes of the fallen  
Dull eyes stare at the mounds  
Taking it all in  
Gusts of wind blow across everything  
The ash surrounds them  
Engulfs them  
Drowns then entirely  
They endure because they must  
The ash chokes them  
They fall  
Buried alive  
The ash is crushing them  
Death is eternal for everyone  
Except for them


	2. Tower and Bird

Standing on the edge of a cliff  
A chasm forming in the valley below  
Distant but close  
There is a bird on one side   
Tower on the other  
On edge  
Sounds of conflict reaches them  
Watching  
Waiting  
Listening  
No action from them  
Simply observing  
Should they pick a side  
Or just continue to watch and hide  
Feet move to leap  
Actions to pick  
The bird is gone  
The Tower repairs   
Cracks remain  
They fall to their knees  
No action  
No words  
The bird is gone   
and they are just left with feathers   
And ashes


	3. Regret Filled Silence

Screaming with no words  
Syllables silenced on their tongue  
A vice on their throat   
Thousands  
Millions  
Lifetimes of words not said  
Lost to silence  
Regrets on top  
Ash choking  
and crushing   
And silencing them  
Silence to great that words are forgotten  
How is it  
How can   
How  
Nothing but thoughts   
Only the mouth is still  
The mind remembers the words lost  
It remembers  
Everything


	4. Snow

Snow  
A pleasant surprise  
Cool mornings with light laughter  
Voices carried and spoken  
A light weight on their shoulders  
Snow  
Disliked at first   
Now without  
Something is missing


	5. Smooth Faces

Blank eyes  
Smooth faces  
Similar clothes but no details  
A design here  
A cloak  
Or shirt  
Or helmet there  
Smooth faces  
Lacking detail  
Eyes with no color or spark  
They stare and stare and try  
They try to remember  
Desperately they cling  
to the distorted images of those gone  
All they have are ashes  
And perfect smooth faces


	6. Walls

Tall walls  
Dented and cracked  
With metal covering holes   
They sit in the center  
Content   
They stare  
No raging fire breaks through  
No person with hammers  
They look to the sky  
Cold  
Eyes stare upwards  
Snow is falling


	7. Permanent Memories

Permanent memories  
Symbols  
Faces are smooth  
Eyes blank  
Symbols are forever though  
Diamond and Ghost and Number  
A prickly rose  
And warm bright sun  
The Protective Shield   
of a lover long since dead  
Symbols never fade  
These will not become ash  
Eternity with eternity  
Dust to dust


	8. Smothered Light

The eternal become momentary  
Mountains to pebbles   
Stars dimming before a glorious end  
Emptiness  
A constant coldness  
No hope  
With no chance of living  
No possibility for last words  
There are no goodbyes  
The sun has set on them  
Fires dimmed  
Until a spark  
Nothing


	9. Frozen Confusion

Wistful eyes stare at the light blue sky  
Clouds pass   
Sunlight blinds their eyes  
They cannot move  
Frozen   
Empty  
Something solid in their hand   
Ground them   
A tether to not float away  
Solid  
Cold  
Everything is cold  
Hot and cold  
Burning  
Snow and fire and misery  
A solid emptiness sits on their chest  
Can they breathe?  
Is it worth trying?  
Up is down  
Down is left or right  
Maybe it is nothing at all  
Empty soul  
Broken voice with broken dreams  
Lightless


End file.
